PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Exploratory Vanderbilt Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (VADRC) Administrative Core is central to achieving the overall mission of the VADRC and will leverage strong institutional resources to provide excellent administrative oversight for a scalable infrastructure to position Vanderbilt University Medical Center and Vanderbilt University for a future successful P30 application. Under the proven leadership of Dr. Angela Jefferson, supported by Associate Directors, Dr. Consuelo Wilkins and Dr. Charles Sanders, the Administrative Core is uniquely positioned to achieve this goal. Our interdisciplinary Core leadership will ensure that all programmatic objectives of the VADRC are accomplished by coordinating and integrating VADRC Cores and scaling these Center functions into a thriving P30-funded ADRC. Core leadership will drive the Center?s scientific direction emphasizing non-amyloid pathways of injury, including understanding vascular contributions to Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias, discovering novel disease pathways using advanced techniques, and improving pharmacological therapies for Alzheimer?s disease and related dementias. The Administrative Core will serve as the institutional hub for all local Alzheimer?s disease research activities by providing strategic planning, scientific direction, campus-wide integration, and essential infrastructure. Core leadership will identify opportunities for growth while harnessing strengths of existing programs. The Administrative Core will establish and facilitate administrative structure, Center governance, and oversight for Center operations. These functions include managing budgetary oversight, ensuring compliance with regulatory requirements, facilitating ongoing internal and external review and evaluation of VADRC activities, and coordinating fiscal, operational, and regulatory functions to ensure effective utilization of Center resources. The Administrative Core will actively support local research activities and contribute to collaborative national research initiatives and resource sharing to advance the goals of the National Alzheimer?s Project Act. Leadership will establish a scalable data sharing platform to support a future P30 Data Management and Statistical Core. Such infrastructure will promote coordinating and integrating VADRC activities for data transfer that serve local investigator needs and support national research efforts (e.g., National Alzheimer?s Coordinating Center, National Centralized Repository for Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Dementias). Additionally, the Administrative Core will support VADRC participation in multi-site clinical trials. Finally, the Core will be integral in fostering professional development of the next generation of clinicians and scientists in Alzheimer?s disease. Collectively, the VADRC Administrative Core will be instrumental in establishing and facilitating harmonized integration between all Center investigators, collaborators, Core functions, institutional resources, and national partners, which will facilitate a smooth transition to a future P30-funded VADRC.